


Alone in the Storm

by fallingnights



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bitter Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Idk what this even is lowkey, Kinda, Mayhaps, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt 26: Abandoned, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is bitter and hurt, Whumptober 2019, Will this turn into a multi-chapter fic?, i guess, the heart says yes but the brain says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: Whumptober 2019Prompt 26: AbandonedSteve Roger's had left him to die in a Siberian Bunker alone. Or so he thought.Tony stared at them, panic and fear coiling up in his chest.“Be grateful mortal,” He grinned manically, moving towards Tony. “We are your salvation.”Everything went dark.





	Alone in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Comrades! Thanks for checking this out. This idea kinda hit me like a train after a 3am viewing of infinity war so... that's that. I hope you enjoy!

Guilt was something Tony Stark was intimately familiar with.

It had always been there, gnawing at the back of his mind his entire life. He spent his entire life trying to appease it. He tried to fix everything his mistakes broke. He shut down his weapons department, he created Iron Man. He was trying so hard to do good, then he created Ultron, then he signed the accords, then he ruined the Avengers. His guilt was the reason the Avengers were international fugitives. His guilt was the reason Rhodey was laying in a hospital bed, paralyzed from the waist down. His guilt was the reason he was laying on the ground of a cold Siberian bunker in a broken suit dying and alone, always alone with nothing but his thoughts.

He’s my friend.

So was I.

God, what a joke. How could he have ever believed that? They had never been friends, not really. Tony had just deluded himself into thinking that so he would feel like less of a doormat when the Avengers just walked all over him. He gave them funding, equipment, a home and they didn’t even give him basic respect. They couldn’t even tell him the truth about his parents’ death. The moment the Avengers could, they turned their backs on him. Natasha let Steve and Barnes go; Clint left his family to fight with Steve against Tony; Bruce left.

Everybody he cared about either betrayed him, tired to kill him, or left and Steve did all three. Betrayal started with Stane and it ended with Rogers. He should have seen it coming, maybe he could have stopped it. He shouldn’t have gotten attached. He shouldn’t have become complacent. Maybe he could have stopped all of this from happening.

If he had just… If he had been… If he had tried… Oh, there’s that ego Natasha yells at him about. There he goes always making it about himself.

Jesus Christ, his head fucking ached. Everything fucking hurt. His chest felt like it had been hit by a train. He could feel the weight of the arc reactor sinking into his chest and he could feel the damage on it taking its toll. Breathing made his ribs feel like they were on fire. Trying to move anything was nothing short of agony. The good/bad thing about being stuck in freezing temperatures, however, was the most of his limbs were starting to go numb and the pain was lessening. It also made his chances of getting out of this unscathed --or at all-- much lower. And if the hypothermia didn’t kill him, damage to the arc reactor from the shield that was slammed into his chest would.

Did Rogers even know what he did? Does he realize that in his act to disable Tony’s suit, he practically destroyed the arc reactor? Did he know that Tony had no way of getting home, that he left Tony exposed in the frigid Siberian winter? That he left Tony was two barely function hearts, either of which could stop at any moment. Would Rogers even care?

A pathetic laugh bubbled from his chest and the black edged a little further around his vision. This is how it was going to end, this is how it was always going to end.

He started hearing voices: Pepper, Happy, Howard, his mother, Jarvis, Rhodey. Nothing solid, nothing more than an echo. He could barely make out more than a few words from each, but he heard them, bouncing off the walls of the abandoned bunker. They weren’t real; he figures that out when Maria’s voice fills his ears, soothing and uncomprehensible. It was nice though, let him believe -even if for only a few seconds- that maybe he wasn’t going to die, isolated in a tin suit.

Nobody could fault Tony for thinking the footsteps were just a figment of his imagination.

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. It felt like everything had gone numb; he couldn’t recall when he stopped being able to move any part of his left arm. His heartbeat thumped in his head, loud and painful that he didn’t even notice the sounds. Then, he couldn't believe them because who would come for him? Pepper had left. Rhodey was paralyzed. This must be his mind fucking with him one last time.

“Father was right,” A deep, masculine voice said. Tony startled at it and his vision practically whited out with pain. He heard voices in Afghanistan, but this was much too vivid, not that he could grasp that in his current state. “The Universe had left him a gift.” Tony couldn’t really process what he was hearing. He couldn’t see the man that had come to find him but he could see the metal of the armor chest plate start twist, to move as if it were sentient.

Tony's eyes went wide at it. He tried to pull away but the pain overrode any semblance of self-preservation he had left. Tony tried to speak but got nothing more than the low, guttural noise of panic.

He couldn’t do anything but watch as the metal wrapped itself around his neck and squeezed. It was tight enough to bruise him but not enough to kill him.

“Be gentle, Brother,” A low, feminine voice. “He wants this one intact.”

“Of course.” The metal curled tighter around his neck and Tony couldn’t breathe. “He will still be intact once I’m down with him.” Tony couldn’t do anything but panic as he felt himself get lifted off the concrete ground. His throat and lungs burned and his limbs dangled uselessly as he hung in the air, facing the voices.

Oh, fuck.

The figures were humanoid, but most definitely not human. A blue, horned woman stood behind a man that Tony could any describe as a fucked-up Squidward who held a cruel and malicious smile. This was not good, not at all.

Tony stared at them, panic and fear coiling up in his chest.

“Be grateful mortal,” He grinned manically, moving towards Tony. “We are your salvation.”

Everything went dark.


End file.
